lois_and_clark_the_new_adventures_of_supermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Whine, Whine, Whine
Whine, Whine, Whine is the twenty-first episode of the second season. Plot What colour is your parachute? Being a superhero seems to be a bad career choice when Superman is sued by a man he saved. Lois is drawn to Agent Scardino because Clark keeps disappearing on their dates. Plot Summary Lois and Clark are attending a charity street-fair held by the Daily Planet. Scardino arrives and he and Clark bicker for a moment. A technician accidentally drops an amplifier on an unwitting unemployed musician named Calvin Dregg. Clark, as Superman saves Calvin, but instead of thanking him for saving his life, says that Superman has broken his wrist and demands that he take him to hospital. Lois is irritated by Clark's disappearance once again. Scardino tries to pick up the pieces, but Lois scolds him for being equally as dishonest as Clark. Calvin's arm appears broken and is put in a sling. He blames Superman and takes his anger out on his wife Elise. Lois visits Dr. Frisken and explains how fed-up she is with Clark, Scardino and Superman. Calvin consults a shady lawyer Barry Barker, in an effort to sue Superman. Barker gets his mother to pretend as though she's in trouble in order to get Superman's attention. He then serves Superman a subpoena. Lois receives a call from Bobby Big Mouth who tells her about 'Project Nirvana', an InterGang operation that Scardino is somehow connected to. Scardino arrives and Lois continues to berate him for not trusting her. Scardino tries to tell Lois that this idea of perfection she has isn't realistic. Superman arrives and wants to talk to Lois - he tells her about his lawsuit and asks Lois if she knows of an honest lawyer who will help him. He meets Constance Hunter, whose integrity impresses him, but who won't take his case because her morality has prevented her from ever winning a case. Lois follows Calvin to a restaurant where continues talking about his case. They watch a TV talkshow where Calvin claims he has permanent nerve damage. Clark watches from afar and breaks the TV with his heat vision. Calvin blames Elise once again. Lois demands the truth from Clark, but once again he has to rush off as Superman, to save a woman from a runaway cab. Clark's parents arrive at his apartment having seen the talkshow. Clark tells him of his continuing woes with Lois and decides that he can't continue being two people anymore - that he's going to have to choose between being Clark or Superman. Bill Church Jr. is released from prison thanks to a strong lawyer. Superman meets a variety of dishonest lawyers all of whom disgust him. Lois tells Superman that she's investigated Calvin Dregg and has a long history of suing anyone he can and being sued so he can countersue. Scardino meets Charles Knox, the president of Omni Corp in an office who gives him a suitcase of money and tells as a bribe for FDA approval on a new drug. Lois finds Scardino having followed him and scolds him for not trusting her. Little do they know that Bill Church Jr. is listening in. He and Knox associate a plan to kill everyone at Superman's trial, mainly Lois and Scardino. Superman manages to convince Hunter to take his case. He explains that the one thing he can't fight is greed - because he can't understand it. Lois and Clark both want to call the other and talk out their difficulties, but when they both call at the same time, the phone ends up engaged. Lois meets Scardino and tells him that they need to talk. Clark tells his parents that he'll have to give up being Clark Kent - as he can't continue lying to Lois. After consulting with Dr. Frisken, Lois learns that she knows who needs to be with. At the trial, Calvin makes Elise commit perjury, something which makes her very uncomfortable. During the trial's recess Lois asks Elise how could she commit Perjury on the witness stand, given how awfully Calvin treats her and won't admit he's married to her. Elise is puzzled as to how Lois knows and tries to walk out, but Lois tells her that Calvin doesn't love her and that she can tell how a man loves a woman by the way that she treats her and looks at her. Elise believes that Lois is talking about finding the perfect man for herself and is happy for her. Lois tells her that Clark is far from perfect and tells her the difference between him and Calvin: Clark cares about Lois' happiness more than his own. When the trial resumes, Superman smells the C12 coming from the suitcase and rushes the bomb out just before it explodes. Calvin tries to pretend like he's been blinded by the debris, but Elise, sick of Calvin's abusive and childish behavior, berates him, reveals the truth about him, and demands a divorce, leading Superman to win the case. Lois tells Superman that she will always see him as a friend, but that there's someone else in her life who she needs more. Jonathan pleads with Clark not to throw his life away. Martha suggests to Clark that he tell Lois the truth of his real identity. Lois arrives at Clark's apartment and sees that he's packing boxes to move away. Lois admits her feelings to him and that there's no need for either of them to be scared. Guest Cast Recurring cast * Jim Pirri as Dan Scardino * Sal Viscuso as Bobby Bigmouth * Bruce Campbell as Bill Church, Jr. Guest starring * Barbara Bosson as Dr. Friskin * Jason Carter as Calvin Dregg * Michele Abrams as Elise Carr-Dregg * Cliff Bemis as Smiling lawyer * Kay Lenz as Constance Hunter Special appearances by * Martin Mull as Marlin Finch-Lupus * Ben Stein as James Frontero * Frank Gorshin as Sharpie Lawyer * Adam West as Jerry Special guest star * Richard Portnow as Barry Barker Co-starring *Steven M. Gagnon as Charles Knox *Jim Davidson as Assassin *Joyce Meadows as Judge *Anne Bellamy as Ma Barker *Kelsey Mulrooney as Little Girl Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes